ElevenCloseWhisper
by miffimuup
Summary: miffi & muup, two little aliens, are on their way to make a small, well-known group of sorcerers very... happy O:-) H/Hr, R/Luna, Cho/SB, Ginny/Neville, RL/Mrs Norris, Hagrid/Umbridge, McG/Dumbled. and so on ;)


FROM: miffi & muup (miffi_muup@yahoo.de)  
  
DATE: July 7, 2003  
  
SUBJECT: "Eleven-close-whisper"  
  
SUMMARY: miffi & muup, two little aliens, are on their way to make a small, well-known group of sorcerers very... happy O:-)  
  
RATING: PG-13, several romances, humor (!)  
  
SPOILER: HP books 1-5  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, they're ours! All of them! *hrhr*.... Okay. Just miifi and muup are ours, the others belong to JKR... ;-(  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, pleeeease ;) just write us an e-mail, or a review :)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, so maybe you'd like to know where that strange title comes from ( YES, I'm SURE you want to know!!), and I can explain that very easily ;) Well, we're from Germany and the story also exists in German, and the German title was "Elfengeflüster", which means "Whisper of elves" ... but perhaps you know google? The search engine with that great translation- tool? Well, that thing *thought* we meant "Elf-enge-flüster" instead of "Elfen-geflüster", and therefore translated it "eleven-close-whisper" *rofl* *wipes away tears of laughter*  
  
Okay, as I already said, we usually write in German, but we wanted to try it in English and see how the reactions will be (because German readers never write reviews! *hmpf*) - so please tell us whether you like it or not, because we won't translate more of it if noone wants to read it ;)  
  
Eleven-close-whisper  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Hello again! *sings* Remember us? Yeah, it's us again, miffi and muup, two extraordinarily funny aliens (no, it's not supposed to be an exaggeration, how come you ask? O:-)), and as you might have realized - there's no way to get rid of us! *hrhr* At the moment we're residing very comfortably at Hogwarts, to be exact in the kitchen of Hogwarts, between thousands of really strange things(?) called house elves - I can't believe they're real, they... Okay. So you already *know* what house elves are. You're sooo intelligent. *hmpf* Why we're here? So you don't know *everything* after all? Fine. Well, Dumbledore engaged us when he heard about the X-Files having been closed... yes, very tragical, I know, but life goes on, doesn't it? So he told us that he really had loved that story about us murdering *the horse* (I'm afraid that story only exists in German, but when there are anough requasts maybe we could transalte it? O:-) but it's an X-files-fanfic!) and had decided to give us a job in his really great kitchen. But just under one condition: we have to go on writing such great stories. Well... that's why there'll be more of us. Don't blame us. It's Dumbi's fault... ;) So where has muup gone? I think she's too much into that food here. Poor house elves, since we've been here they have had to produce about twice as much... "OUCH!" Okay, perhaps I shouldn't think so... loudly. "That hurt!" "You deserved it." I don't think so... "Yeah, of course. You're right, as always.", I tell her ironically. Well, I think it's again time to say "OUCH!!", because I really don't like her elbow positioned in my ribcage that way. "Will you stop making fun of me *now*?", she asks with a threatening grin. I think I'd like to survive, yeah. "Think so. What can we do? It's soooo boring."  
  
MUUP:  
  
Just to introduce myself: I'm the one who's going to make all the mistakes in this fanfic *looool* But I'll do my best. as always ;) And that's the reason why miffi is telling me that she's bored, because *I'm* the one with the incredible ideas. O:-)) "It's sooooo boring?", I ask and my threatening grin turns into a mischievous one. "muup, what are you thinking??" "Probably. I mean. don't you think it would be nice if we helped two very, very lonely students.", I carefully begin to explain my idea. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" "Yes.", I answer shortly and miffi can't resist to jump through the kitchen. Perhaps it's supposed to be one of her special happiness-dances, but it looks more like a stamping eleph. "Ouch!... It's definitely not good that we can read each others thoughts!", I moan and touch my nose to find out if it had survived the hit. "Shut up! You know that the telepathy is the key to our success.", miffi grins and pushes me into an empty cabinet. "How will we do it?" "First of all we should consider which two will be our happy victims, shouldn't we?" 


End file.
